


Until you

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow





	Until you

房门还没落锁，王耀已经轻声笑出来。  
王濠镜没有顺手开灯，径自绕到王耀身后将他圈入怀中。  
无需开口交谈，两双手已默契地缠绕交叠在一起，发丝相蹭，然后是唇瓣贴在皮肤上的柔软触感。卧室里一瞬间只听得见紧贴处的衣料摩擦和此起彼伏的呼吸声，这之后才是低低的呢喃和喘息。  
王耀勾住王濠镜的脖颈，伸手摘掉他的眼镜，往下一压便用力吻上他的唇，相较平日的温存竟又多几分难以言明的婉转缠绵。  
王濠镜在换气间隙偷笑出来，横在王耀腰后的手紧了一紧，气声里分明有难掩的蛊惑：“先生你又撩我。”  
“嗯？”王耀摸了下王濠镜的脸颊，指尖抵在他唇上：“今天明明是你撒狗粮撒得比较开心。”  
王濠镜侧过脸去蹭王耀的手，最后直接在他掌心落下一个吻。有点痒，王耀想抽回手，但是被王濠镜紧紧攥住了，干脆就不再作挣脱，微微抬起脸，精确地堵上王濠镜的唇，细细磨出水声。

一直到两人齐齐跌到床上，那份柔软的触感还在刺激着神经。再多的吻都嫌不够，来自双手的爱抚又在四处点火，一时间都像被醺醉，衣衫才半解就已经贴在一起漏出好一串的低喘。  
王濠镜又开始吻他。这次是轻柔地吮吸那片下唇，整个吻都变得绵长。王耀也被这份亲昵带得将手上抓挠缓了下来，只是彼此下身依旧紧贴，曲起腿磨蹭着王濠镜的腰。王濠镜泄出一丝笑意，稍稍分开结束了这个吻，但嘴唇还半贴着他的，低声带来的气音转了小半圈，热度又兜回王耀脸上。  
“先生忍一下吧？”他解开扣子，从王耀腰侧往下摸去。  
王耀被摸得舒服，语气却像在埋怨他：“你都脱我衣服了，还跟我说这个？”  
王濠镜又弯下腰亲他额角，手在他嘴边流连：“我是怕自己待会忍不住……先生会叫的。”  
王耀先是噎了一下，还没有回应，在被吮出第一个吻痕时控制不住喘出了声，这才反应过来：好啊，这臭小子居然敢逗他！但是更多的亲吻和爱抚接踵而至，王耀一开始还分神，到后面已不管不顾，仅仅是面对指尖在后面试探性地摁压都控制不住声音，呻吟冒出来全在打颤。  
其实王濠镜原本顾忌着年节的走动，没打算要做到最后，可王耀在他刚刚按上胯间时抓住他手腕要人往后探，摸到边缘时是一小片湿润，明显自己清理过。什么时候……王濠镜想开口却被吻住，王耀这便三两下除去了两人身上最后挂着的衣物。呼吸炽热，连动作都似被火烧，王濠镜牵住王耀的手，手指沿指缝扣进去，另一只手探向王耀腿上一通按揉，自己的气息也变得不稳。  
跟着一起晃荡的还有王耀那些已撞得细碎的只言片语。冲撞时王濠镜感受着内里的软热也不由得闷哼一声，接着在王耀耳边喘着气低语，说刚才真是应该跟先生一起洗的。王耀闭着眼，听见这话先是侧着脸想躲过那阵要命的撩拨，身下的顶弄却一直很狠，一点细微的动作都要被叼去再作一点痴缠的补充，最后只是任他在各处敏感带留下痕迹，已经没有多余的力气让他推拒甚至出声求饶。他攀住王濠镜的肩颈，像认准了浮在水面的木板，而这人却一直将他往下推，连亲吻间隙的呼气都显得稀少珍贵。  
王耀被王濠镜撞得摇摇晃晃，还是没忍住在那肩上咬了一口。王濠镜也低叫一声，像猛然转醒似的，动作缓了一些。王耀却像要成心招惹他，舔了舔自己咬出的牙印，腿一伸，膝窝贴住王濠镜腰侧蹭了又蹭，送了一个诚意十足的邀约。  
王濠镜是真的认命，手上一个使劲将王耀紧紧压入被褥间，紧接着的是再次落下的深吻。王耀手脚都让他压着，动弹不得，只有灵巧的舌在热情地回应他，还要在分开时在王濠镜唇瓣上舔一圈，太犯规。  
新一轮的攻势要更激烈。起初让王耀忍一忍声音的是王濠镜，让王耀止不住喘叫的也是他，看准了王耀就喜欢他做得再快些再深些还要更用力，一点都不会拒绝他施加的、所有与快感掺杂在一起的疼痛。王耀试图让自己叫得小声些，收效甚微——快感侵袭后他早就放开去喊爱人的名字，字字句句都渗出洇透的情意，要让王濠镜此时去放手真的太难，毕竟每一次都太有感觉。  
王濠镜直到让王耀靠后面发泄出来才真的放缓了动作。这种时候任何撩拨都有让王耀分分钟受不住的可能，里面本来就又湿又软，一丁点的刺激都能叫那里绞紧王濠镜，戳刺之间就是王耀似痛苦更似欢愉的惊喘，两个人在黏糊的情事里总是毫无理智可言。

王耀大口喘着气，轻轻叫了声濠镜，嘴却被对方捂住。王耀晃晃脑袋，得来的是落在眉心的一个吻。他又想开口，王濠镜倒是捂得更紧。王耀缓了一会儿才听见敲门声，一瞬间有些紧绷，王濠镜又给了一个安抚性的吻——身下轻柔的戳刺竟是没停过！  
真是好气又好笑，王耀舍不得而且还不好发作。他咬着下唇，一片可疑的轻微水声里，他听见那一两下笃笃敲门声，然后是津子压着嗓子劝，说大哥肯定是休息了；那旁边的是阿京了：“哎——可是——”  
没想到王濠镜会在这个时候突然使劲，王耀身子一颤，哆嗦着承受着身上人突如其来的发狠，还得压抑着叫出声的冲动——他使不上力，但是在这人掌心里磕个牙印还是绰绰有余，末了还又舔又咬，即便门外已经没了动静也要报复似的多加几分濡湿，王濠镜这才松开手，发泄过后的疲累让他只顾得上圈住王耀的腰。  
有不远处的烟花声响作掩护，两人的这般疯狂应该不至于暴露。王耀对于他最后的使坏并没有说什么，倒是自己先叹了气，约莫就是容忍默许了。王濠镜将他搂得更紧，一摸，后颈汗涔涔的，自己大概也有差不多的狼狈。王耀还在往他怀里团，低低地叫了他名字，但是王濠镜没怎么听清楚后半段的呢喃。  
“我说——”在突然炸开的一大片烟花爆竹声里王耀不得不提高了音量：“送你个更大的红包。”然后在王濠镜唇上点了一个吻，在王濠镜说谢谢前再一次堵住他的嘴。

 

只做了一回，两人最后都是抱在一块睡着的。王濠镜在王耀翻身时醒来，一看时间还在半夜，然后揉着眉心坐起来给他揉揉腿。  
“我有点饿了。”王耀突然说。  
“那下楼吃点什么？”  
王耀想了想：“去热点饺子吧，他们应该没吃完。”  
王濠镜欲言又止。  
“怎么了这是？”王耀站在房门前，侧着脸去看将他从背后圈住的王濠镜。他也没说什么，只在王耀颈边嗅了嗅，然后抬起脸与王耀对视。小灯被调暗，王耀自己也没适应这样的光线，但是看着王濠镜的眼睛，他确信对方与自己想的是同一件事情。  
王耀心下了然，朝他抬起手：“手给我。”  
“嗯？”王濠镜还有些不解，但已经握住了王耀的手，又看着王耀的手扣过来，一一压进指缝，另一只手这之后才搭上了门把手。

他说，走吧。

FIN.

\--  
小剧场：

老幺跟大哥手牵手的照片很快传上了没拉王耀的小群，发布者京爷的重磅消息跟新年开运炮仗似的炒醒了一众错过现场的吃瓜群众，留王粤跟在他后面惨兮兮地发表情包刷屏以求撇开烂摊子。  
当事人之一的王耀面上云淡风轻，众人本来也没敢真的闹他，倒是另一边的王濠镜就有点惨，逃离牌局未果还要被兄长们排着队灌酒，要不是顾忌着老大还在场，估计这群看热闹不嫌事大的还要再套点什么限制级话题。  
要听八卦的湾湾问了一圈真心话大冒险也有点心软了，到底是比较喜欢浪漫，在沙发上朝被人隔在房间另一头的王耀眨眨眼，然后就对身边的王濠镜说，那，阿濠你光喝酒多没意思呀，你就没有什么话想跟耀哥说吗，好不容易说要来K歌的，不要让我们失望喔……  
闹哄哄了一堆，那个牌桌上的狐狸此时乖顺地抬头，倒是轻易地就捕捉到了王耀投过来的眼神。王濠镜笑了笑，从王湾手里接过了麦。  
被人围住疯了半天，他显然是喝多了，在点歌机前晃了很久，才有那么一点微弱的乐声传来，还是王嘉龙吊着满脸的黑线才帮他调了点音量。  
王濠镜很轻地唱了起来。他嗓音本就偏低，被酒精泡久之后，还传出一点可疑的烟嗓，但咬字比平常绵软这点又证实了只是被熏晕乎的后果。他插兜站着，并不比被人盯着看热闹的王耀来得潇洒自如，但眼神却更坚定地落在王耀身上，眼底一片迷离的水光里全部映着王耀的影子。

「有天我合上眼放声唱着这歌」  
「让我请每个在座见证祝福你我」  
「有星数万千颗哪需放着烟火」  
「常梦想海边某个夜」  
「等一刻听你说愿属我」

他唱着，然后忍不住扬起嘴角。

“我爱你。”

 

一旁的京爷端起酒杯，眼睛滴溜溜地在当晚两位主人公身上转，嘴上却还很硬：“哼！我不同意这门婚事！”  
王粤跟王嘉龙一起向他祭出了张学友同款表情包。

END

22052018


End file.
